User blog:Spirit Of Erebos/Cold Cyber War
is all a fake story, created by pure (well, almost pure) imagination, so don't spam FAKE or REAL (if you're stupid enough) in the comments I never believed these myths/legends such as Herobrine, Null, GreenSteve some dude calling himself Lick. I don't really know if they are fake or true, but I doubt I will hear more about them since my life got destructive. Here is my story: 08/02/'17 I never believed the old legends. I see them as entertainment. I looked for good stories at my computer, until my screen flashes white and black. I panicked And and started looking for any sign of a hacker. I didn't find anything, so I looked Back at the screen. The flashing began to form something. I looked closely, and saw the center of my screen turning lightgray with big red spots in the middle. Then, it began getting more contrast, the outer section getting gray spots, almost like a hood. When I sat there looking for a few minutes the flashing disappeared suddenly, just when i saw a Null with red eyes and a filthy coat.. The screen went black. I turned the computer back on. Everything (all files: Word, Powerpoint, EVERYTHING) was gone, except for 1 file. It was named "War.txt". I opened it and the only text that showed up was: Prepare yourself Confused I closed the file but everytime i closed it it would pop up. After 3 times closing the file everything that was connected with WiFi suddenly flashed on and off. The printer - wich was next to the computer - started printing an image over and over again. It was a picture of Null with red evil eyes and a filthy white coat. Then, everything went dark. All the lights were shut down and the only light came from the computer. Then, I felt something changing. I felt an invisible force pulling me towards the computer. The commputer started MC on its own, and the last thing I saw was the computer joining a server. I spawned in a world. Well.. I guess you could say I came in like a wrecking ball coz i spawned in the air, falling, and while falling, flame particles surrounded me. I hit the ground with so much force my consciousness was gone. I opened my eyes, everything was blurred. I stood up and saw I ended in a huge crater. I looked at myself, wich wasn't me anymore. I was 1 color: black. I also had a white filthy coat, just as the picture that the printer gave me. I took a few steps, but I felt somethings presence, something not good. I turned and stared into a pair of white glowing eyes. "Welcome to reality," it said, and everything went nuclear. I felt great power, great anger flowing through my veins and all I thought was "War is coming. I must destroy them." I raged through the lands, leaving a trail of destruction, I could see the players, the lifesources, glowing and giving me headaches. I flew over the lands, into the sky. I saw more worlds, filled with headaching lifesources. I shall rid the players, I shall destroy Minecraft and I shall be the one ruling these worlds, I thought, but these thoughts aren't mine. As I destroyed worlds, I choose more targets in the cyber space among the worlds. So much happened at that day... The old me, trapped in a body of Doom, gone forever... I am a new legend... I am Entity303 Category:Blog posts